


Day off

by Versolite



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [Unfinished]"He really shouldn’t have told me this. When Thomas ‘Pew Pew Tiger Tank’ Nightingale was conceding having any form of weakness, he could only be hiding something worse behind.





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> It's some kind of stuff I did to practice my English on some characters I like and their relationship. Enjoy I guess?

When our eyes met, his started to glow with a genuine joy I don’t think I’ve ever saw him show before. He sat down in an armchair and put the bag he was carrying at his feet. He looked exhausted, but satisfied; as soon as he took off the scarf he was wearing, Molly was already coming back with two cups, the kettle and biscuits. I crossed my arms; despite the inspector’s obvious satisfaction, I wanted to be sure that everything was okay: “So, it went well?

\- Better than I expected.” He softly smiled, before thanking Molly for the cup she was offering him. 

She wasn’t moving, so he tried a small sip. Satisfied, she turned to me and poured me a cup, seizing the occasion to give me a significant look. I couldn’t help a frown, as she walked away, before briefly glimpsing at the inspector. I immediately understood her concern: the flush I’d seen on his cheeks, and I thought was caused by the cold weather outside, hadn’t decreased at all. He lightly coughed, before trying another sip. The furrow appearing between his eyebrows and the way he put the cup back on its saucer made it clear he wasn’t going to try it again. He was telling me about Mama Thames’ last speculations and, despite the interest I was finding - I _swear_ \- into the political debates of the rivers of London, I couldn’t help but to stare at him. He hadn’t taken his coat off, despite his obvious discomfort. I actually doubted he was feeling anything near cold.

“You should take off your coat” I said in a natural tone “It’s hot in here, you must be melting”. The temperature of the Folly was, well, as perfectly set as the rest, but I had no doubt that if I started to show concern, I could as well give up entirely. He nodded without seeming to think about it, struggling a second before managing his coat off his back. He was wearing a thick jacket under, probably made of wool, that didn’t seem to help him feel less warm. Despite the reaction I knew he was going to have, I couldn’t help longer but to ask: “Inspector, are you feeling alright?

-Oh, yes, of course” he immediately answered, rising his head to enhance his firm tone. “I might have caught a cold yesterday, but Molly took care of it.

-How?” I said, more out of genuine curiosity than concern.

“She made me wear this - ridiculous scarf” he said, amused, gesturing to the cloth. “It wasn’t really an use, I have to say. This place is burning like hell. Anyways, about today’s lesson…”  
He really shouldn’t have told me this. When Thomas ‘Pew Pew Tiger Tank’ Nightingale was conceding having any form of weakness, he could only be hiding something worse behind. I wasn’t trusting it at all; and I knew Dr Walid would already be on the inspector’s back if he could have heard our conversation, or only seen Nightingale.

“Peter, you are not paying attention.

-I am sorry, inspector.”

He let go a small sigh as he was folding the coat, shaking his head in disapproval: “Well, it’s been a satisfying morning but we have to not let our efforts slow down, so I am going to put things in order and…” He took a time to think, lightly frowning. Someone not knowing him wouldn’t have guessed, but I knew he was more trying to focus than collecting his thoughts. “... and join you for your Latin lesson. You will practice your _scindere_ while I’ll be-

\- This is enough.”

He gave me a confused look when I woke up, and he frowned as I got closer, letting go a threatening “Peter…” between his lips. He didn’t have the reflex to step back when I took his wrist, actually he seemed merely surprised - probably the confusion. With my free hand, I checked his forehead, putting first my palm, then the back of my hand, but in both sides it was the same sweaty, burning feeling. He violently took his arm off my hand: “What in hell do you think you are doing??

-I am sorry, inspector, but I had to check. You are running a fever.

-Oh god damn it… I am sorry you have to learn it this way, Peter, but fever is a syndrome when you catch a cold. This is nothing to be afraid of.

-Okay you are clearly being difficult, I’m calling a doctor.

-Don’t.

-You are not in position to negotiate” I said, in my cop voice. “You have to see a doctor.

-You are not being a gentleman.

-Well you are not being clever, inspector.” I replied.

He seemed to think for a second, his gaze occasionally meeting mine: “Alright, I have a proposition then, Peter.

-I’m listening.

-I am staying in bed for the afternoon if you promise me to work by yourself and not to tell any of this to Abdul.

-What about you stay in bed for the afternoon, I promise you to work by myself and I tell everything to Dr Walid so I’m sure you are taken care of?

-Don’t.” he repeated. He seemed a little frightened, despite all the determination he was showing. “Because I’m afraid that if you try, I will have no other choice than to fight you, Peter. We are just starting a new delightful week, I won’t stay this whole days in a hospital block with an over concerned doctor on my back for just a fever. And you know perfectly that this is what you are condemning me to endure if you call him.

-Fair enough. I’ll go with what you say.”

It seemed like a win-win deal, anyways.

“Pet-!” He wasn’t really heavy, but lifting him in my arms was surprisingly easy. The blush on his cheeks furiously increased and I couldn’t help but smile a little as I was climbing the stairs to the first floor. “Peter, what… I’m… Oh, Jesus!

-Don’t mind me, I’m just making sure you’re not going anywhere.

-I can walk by myself!” He wasn’t trying to go away, though.

“I don’t doubt that” I lied. Actually, I wasn’t absolutely sure he could; the heat of his body was even more obvious now that he was in my arms. I put him back on his feet when I arrived to his door, but as I was walking away, his voice softly stopped me:

“Peter, I am sincerely sorry, but I don’t think I will manage. Can you help me, please?”

I was already at his side before he could finish his sentence, half panicking. He was able to stay on his feet, but as soon as he made it to his bed, he nearly collapsed in, lying on his side, shaking because of the fever. I helped him take his jacket off, surprised to find a pullover under.

“Okay, how many layers did you put, inspector?

\- This is the last one” he said. “I was cold” he added in a groan when he met my meaningful look. “Anyways I… I think I will be okay. I- Thank you a lot, Peter. I am sorry to have bothered you in this way. I’ll watch my manners for now.”

I bit my lips, trying not to let show my concern too much. The shirt I just revealed under the pullover was sticking to his skin because of the sweat. Despite my promise, I realized not calling a doctor would not only be irresponsible but a bad way to show my gratefulness towards him.

“Peter…?

-Inspector, you do realize what kind of state you are in, right?”


End file.
